Snapshots
by crayonboxromance
Summary: No one really knows the Avengers but we can try. Collection of drabbles from 'ipod shuffle prompt'


_**Become – Goo Goo Dolls**_  
Natasha Romanoff. Cold-blooded assassin. Fire-headed temptress. A goddess who could kill men with her thighs and a variety of many other ways she could think of. And she was nothing if not creative. Clint Barton should've taken the hint from her code name. _Black Widow._ But he didn't see her as any of the above things listed. Well goddess came pretty close. But no. Clint Barton will always see what he saw in her when they first met. When he'd been sent to kill her. A scared, deeply scarred and damaged woman who believed that she only belonged to the darkness she grew up in. And Clint took it upon himself to bring her in to the light and keep her surrounded by it. After a fashion.

_**Hide and Seek – Imogen Heap**_  
Steve Rogers, the famous and renowned Captain America, stared up at the ceiling, blinking in to the dust that was falling, dancing in the sunlight from the window. He squeezed his eyes shut. Not for the first time since he had awakened, he retreated back in to a mind-set he'd created for himself. Numbness. Like radio static in his mind. SHIELD thought that maybe getting him his own apartment, pre-war of course, would help his acclimatise. But no. All he could hear was the raging on the streets below, far different from _his_ New York. They made the world seem so _heavy_. Always angry. It was like he was living in a cold, uncaring world. He'd never admit it to Fury but only SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative reminded him that there was still so much to love and protect.

_**Raise Your Glass – Pink**_  
Five AM and Tony Stark was drunkenly playing air guitar whilst splayed out on a table. Thor roared delightedly in the corner surrounded by tankards of bitter. He'd dubbed it distasteful and nothing compared to the meads and ales of Asgard but drank it anyway. Clapping a sober, lightly amused looking Rogers on the back heartily he gulped down another pint to regale him with his heroic stories. Rogers, to his credit, only stumbled a little when receiving the slap and listened with growing amusement as the stories grew less coherent. Natasha was politely sipping wine by Tony's bar trying hard not to show that she was enjoying herself. Clint had already passed out beside her. A tad unwisely he'd challenged Thor to a drinking challenge and come out a little worse for wear. But the prize for whatever the competition had started off this drunken debauchery had to go to Bruce Banner. Howling in to the karaoke microphone, raising his glass, spilling his beer all over himself.

_**Thank You for the Venom – My Chemical Romance**_  
None could kill Loki. _Nothing_ could kill Loki. There was devastation all around him. The city mortals called New York was burning and Loki was… invincible. There was a hysterical laugh bubbling up inside him. Excitement was building. His tongue could taste something. Anything. Something as cool as water but more addictive. Maniacal. He felt maniacal. The fire. The screams. The destruction. A soothing balm to the poison that had been infecting Loki his entire life. Where was Thor to cower in Loki's shadow this time? Oh. That's right. Battling Loki's glorious army. The 'Avengers' were scattered across the city fighting their own battles but all the army was Loki's. Out of his venomous green eyes Loki spotted the archer who had been so helpful to him in the beginning. Yes. Shoot your arrow. Nothing can kill me now.

_**I Gave You All – Mumford and Sons**_  
Thor remembers his first time with SHIELD. Captured and bound to a chair. Tears rolling down his face, staining his trousers. Defeated, slumped and apathetic. He no longer had Mjolnir. What was the point anymore? And then he remembers Loki appearing, dressed in fine Midgardian clothes. The joy and hope Thor had felt was overwhelming. Could he go home? He just wanted to be home. He had learnt his lesson. Or so he thought. But no. Loki ripped it all apart. Thor's hopes and dreams. Ripped everything from him in that moment. Thor was banished. Odin was dead. All of this .Just to say that he had won. And now, now he was doing it all over again. Why? It was something that Thor would never comprehend. He tried but his memory was biased. Had not Odin given Loki everything? Yes, he was adopted but Odin had taken him in. Loki had had a palace to play in, was allowed to indulge himself in the arts of sorcery. He was a Prince of Asgard. Why Loki?

_**Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift**_  
Natasha stood over Clint's body as it writhed on the bed that she had tied him to for his own protection. She may have knocked Loki from his mind but she was sure the influence was still there. Hesitantly, in her constant state of vigilance, Natasha sat on the edge of the bed, placing a soothing hand on Clint's burning body. She didn't say anything. Ignored the stares through the window of the door. All she cared about, 'care' is such an unusual word for a spy, was Clint coming through this relatively unscathed, physically anyway. In a sudden rush of emotion, Natasha made to stand and wring out her hands as if that would make this emotion pass. But Clint whimpered something. _Don't leave._ That was all it took. She was back by side vowing to end Loki and keep Clint safe.

_**Kingdom Come – The Civil Wars**_  
Phil Coulson is alive. Of that a cellist currently in hiding in Portland is certain. Coulson was never unprepared. He was an unparalleled strategist, that's why SHIELD valued him so much. He was Nick Fury's one good eye, whatever that meant. The cellist didn't really understand. At the moment all she understood was that Coulson had transferred her to Portland to keep her safe and left a text on her phone. _Run and hide x. _The kiss warned her something serious was about to happen. Fury had turned up at her doorstep announcing his death a few weeks later. Her first thought was 'that's what Phil meant' before processing what had actually been said. However her despair was interrupted by saying that Coulson had 'pushed' the Avengers together as a team. She pretended not to know what the Avengers Initiative was, pretended not to know a thing about SHIELD. The only thing she knew was that Coulson was alive. How can an unparalleled strategist, who knew what push was needed, not be prepared for it?

_**Oh Very Young – Cat Stevens**_  
Tony Stark had told an ill-fated expo that today wasn't about any of them but about the future generations. And he had meant it. What did everyone think he was saving the world for? Well he knew what _Steve_ thought. Okay, so it was part of the reason. But upon reflection Tony realised he had been speaking the truth. Although it wasn't the _entire_ truth admittedly. The _entire_ truth was that the future was much more personal than he'd imagined. Ever since he and Pepper had started their stable-ish relationship Tony had been thinking about… children. Not yet of course, he still cringed at the word and was attacked by a grip of panic. But he knew that one day, it would happen, it would be with Pepper and he would give up everything to stay with them if Pepper would let him. But would Tony Stark leave behind?


End file.
